Kendall and Logan song shuffle!
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Put iPod on shuffle and write something related to the song.Must write for length of song only no more! How does Logan get Kendall? read and find out   T for language


**A/N: I did this before I even wrote my story Is this an impossible love but I never posted it cause I thought this was a pathetic attempt at a story but you know what I don't really care so I put it up anyway. =]**

**Rules: **

**Put iPod on shuffle and write something related to the song.**

**Must write for length of song only no more! **

Sleep on it by dainty Kane

I shot out of bed quickly covered in sweat. I glanced over to the other side of the room to see if the noise I made had woken Kendall up but he hadn't moved. I ran my hand through my hair as images from my dream flooded through my mind. I cannot believe I had a sex dream about… about KENDALL! I sighed and layed back down. I did not want to have to deal with this. I rolled over to my side facing the wall and sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was think about this so hopefully sleep will get these thoughts out of my head. Hopefully….

Sexy back by Justin Timberlake

As soon as I woke up I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:45am but I knew I wasn't getting any more sleep. I walked into the living room and the first thing I noticed was Kendall, in the kitchen, shirtless. I bit my lip as he turned around. He was clad in jeans that were sitting way to low and no shirt. God dam it Kendall. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"Hey Logan, u alright."

Y- Yeah… I just… gottagotothebathroom!" I ran to the bathroom and closed the door looking down I could totally notice the problem that I was having in my pants. I could only sigh and curse Kendall for being so dam hot. If I wasn't sure about it before I was sure now. I was in love with my best friend Kendall Knight.

Ain't it funny by Jennifer Lopez

After I took care of my ahem… problem I sucked in a breath and walked back into the kitchen. Kendall was still there but a shirt had magically appeared on his body. At that moment a small part of me thought he had totally done that on purpose but I quickly pushed that to the side. When Kendall saw me he looked concerned.

4. "Hey Logie, you ok?" Kendall asked

Yeah, I'm fine just had to go really bad." I laughed slowly as I looked at his face… what a beautiful face... WOOH! Focus Logan gotta focus. The only thing I wanted to do now is find out if Kendall had any feelings for me. I have seen him look at guys so I knew a part of him was attracted to the same sex. So hopefully the relationship with Kendall that I wanted so badly could be real and not just a fantasy. Huh that's funny I turned from a guy into a crazy fan girl in the time span of a few hours. Ouch.

Alejandro by lady gaga

3 hours later.

"I can't believe I wimped out!"

I had been sitting on the couch for the last 3 hours mentally hitting myself. I had planned on asking Kendal if he was interested in anyone but I totally just asked him about lady gaga instead. WTF! Were the hell did I get that from?

(Flashback)

"So Kendall…. You like anyone" Kendall turned from what he was during and looked at me weirdly.

"maybe why do you ask," his confused look turned into a smirk" every ounce of guts I had left my body at that moment"

"n-no r- reason. I heard that lady gaga song and just thought of you." you know she names all those different people"

"Kendall's face went back to confusion

Oh….k... How did u manage that? And did you just insinuate that I'm a man whore or something...

I mentally slapped myself and quickly got up and walked away knowing that Kendall was watching me the whole time.

**A/N: ok this made absolutely no sense but I couldn't think of anything and I didn't have that much time… so yea**

Airplanes by B.O.B

I still hadn't moved from my spot on the couch and it had now become a full 4 hours. I had convinced myself 20 times that Kendall could share my feelings but then convinced myself another 20 times that I was totally stupid for ever thinking that. I laid my head back and looked out the window. The sky was clear and it was probably the nicest it had been in days, not a cloud in the sky. I kind of wished it was night. Then I could sing that silly song that every one new and make the wish that Kendall would love me. But u know what, fuck the song I could just really use a wish right now. Then Kendall walked through the door.

My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson

Kendall walked in and plopped down right next to me on the couch. There was tons of room but he sat as close as he possible could and swung his arm over my shoulder. I tensed a little but relaxed because I didn't want him to notice. We sat there in silence for a moment before Kendall broke the silence with the strangest thing I have ever heard.

"Logan, I think I'm gay"

I shot my head in his direction and he wasn't' even looking at me. I looked shocked but in my mind I was cheering and that one song came to my head, u now the one with the choir that just goes hallelujah! Hallelujah! Before I could say anything Kendall got up and walked away in that moment I knew that there was a chance I knew we were meant to be.

So Close by Jeannette McCurdy

I had spent the last 20 minutes pacing outside me and Kendall's room I had planned on confronting him but I was totally wimping out again. I was defiantly starting to go crazy over this kid but I had to do this now. I stopped outside the room and took in a breath and entered. Kendall was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. I basically melted when I saw him. He was lying there shirtless again and he looked like a model out of a magazine I couldn't help but smile. Before I could thing anymore he looked at me and sat up. I prepared myself for what I was going to do and finally spoke

"Kendall can we talk"

Pocketful of sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield

Kendall sat up and patted his bed.

"Sure man what's up?" I slowly walked over to his bed and sat down. I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. We sat there in silence for a long while before I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my body so I was facing Kendall

"Kendall, I think im gay too."

Kendall raised an eye brow to me

I was going to tell him that I loved him right after that but I couldn't get the words out. In my head I just kept chanting to myself. Happy place go to your happy place Logan to calm me down. But it wasn't working to well. I started sweating and did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him.

ABC by Jackson 5 **(A/N: don't judge me)**

The moment Kendall started kissing me back was the best moment of my life. He brought his hands to my face and slowly pushed me down so he was hovering over me. We continued kissing until he finally leaned back. He looked at me for a moment then smiled.

"I've been waiting all day for u to do that"

I smiled at him and laughed a little

"I'm sorry I took so long. If u thought u could do better why didn't u show me how it's done?"

Kendall smiled and started leaning in. If you need lessons on love I can surely teach you.

**A/N: that is the lamest thing I have EVER written... But it works**

Cupids chock hold by Gym class heroes

It had been a week since me and Kendal started dating. By now we had already told the others about our relationship and they were fine with it. Kendal and I had spent our time doing everything together. I loved Kendall more than ever now and even though it was early I knew that Kendal was the one.

**A/N: wow…. I was not very good at this but I made an attempt and that's good enough! For anyone who enjoyed my story "is this an impossible love" I will have another Kogan up soon but I'm still trying to figure out what it will be about probably one of these**

**Logan gets raped at a club or concert or something (one of my fav fanfic is of Logan getting raped at a party so I don't want to do a story about Logan getting raped at a party cause it would look like I copied them and I DEFINETLY don't want that)**

**Someone is after the boys and Logan gets hurt…. Or raped.**

**Boys are kidnapped and you guessed it! Logan gets raped**

**Logan has an abusive boyfriend**

**I don't know why I just really want to do an angsty rape story. I think I'm just really fucked up that way or because of the fact that the stories that are about rape really aren't updated as fast as I would like them to be so I'm gunna write my own. It will give me something to do while I'm waiting *sigh***

**So anyway, tell me in a review which one I should do. I'm probably leaning towards A or D.**


End file.
